


War torn

by Peppsta



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: After underestimating their enemys, Leo looses everything he treasures.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	War torn

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm... hello?  
> Yes I'm back. Before you say anything. I will update "Stranded" but my life has just been a mess and really busy. I wrote this in like 30 minutes this is just a rant.  
> So anyways.  
> Hope you like it.

The fight had gone horribly wrong. They went in with too much confidence, with the mindset that they'll just swing it somehow. Like they always did.  
But this time was different. Draxum hadn't been alone. Meat Sweats and Big Mama had accompanied him, leaving the four turles without a chance. 

After just a few minutes of fighting, Leo and his brothers had been defeated. They had been thrown through the debris and none of them was still standing. 

After seeing Raph standing up, limping over to Donnie, Leo remembered what the two of them had talked about before all of this started.  
They made a plan, if hell went loose, they would step in to protect their little brothers. Raph would take Donnie and he would take Mikey. Each of them looking after a little brother of their own.  
Seeing Raph initiating their plan told Leo that this was serious. There was no playing around anymore.

This was war.

Following his big brother's example he made his way over to Mikey, whose head and limps were hiding inside his shell. Sometimes Leo wished his body was able to do the same. To just disappear and block everything out for just a moment. Maybe the darkness of his own shell would silence his thoughts.  
Crawling over the debris hurt his knees and palms. His protectors were long gone, shredded in one of Draxum's attacks, making Leo feel frightingly naked. Like he had just shed a protective layer of armour. 

Pushing the pain back into the dark corners of his mind, Leo saw Meat Sweats approaching Mikey. His little brother was completely unaware of their enemies approach but he could still see the small shell ightly shaking.

"Leo!" He heard his name being called, his head wipped around to look into Raph's eyes, which were ripped widely open. Don was laying motionless under Raph's big shell, his staff broken into two, next to him. The staff let out a few sad sparks every few seconds, like it wanted to support its master but was unable to. 

Draxum had already reached his elder brothers and was now towering over them. Leo's head wipped back to look at Mikey, who was only a few meters away from Meat Sweat's giant Tenderizer. 

He was too *slow*  
He wont be able to reach either of them in time.  
He couldn't protect them. He has never been able to do it.

~pathetic~

While he had been thinking about his own misery, Raph had suffered a kick to his side, sending him crashing into the wall next to him. A wave of dust spread over them, forcing Leo to press himself against the ground to prevent himself from being smashed against the wall, next to his brother. 

After the dust had settled and his vision cleared, Leo could see Baron Draxum, Big Mama and Meat Sweats, each holding one of his brothers in their grasp.  
A familiar looking portal was glowing in fron of him, bliding him slightly.

"No..." it was a portal which could have one been produced by a mystic weapon. His mystic weapon. Which was right now snuggly settled in Draxum's right hand. 

"I guess I'll just take this as an extra present." Draxum said to Leo after noticing the turtle in blue and turned his head slightly. "Next to your brothers, of course."

Leo could feel his arms trembling, which were holding his weight up. 

"D-Don't" he reached out with his empty hand, trying to do *something* to help his brothers.  
Take me instead, please?" He yelled at them, tears leaving his eyes.

Draxum tured around fully and stared at the turtle on the ground.

"What would I want with someone as pathetic as you?"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is called Peppsta if you want to yell at me


End file.
